Daphne Greengrass (TMotM)
|titles= *Member of the Inquisitorial Squad * Auror |hair=Blonde |eyes=*Blue-green *Blue |skin= light and rosy |wand= Willow, unicorn, 9'3/4 |family=*Astoria Greengrass (TMotM) * Gregory Goyle * Galloran Greengrass * Rhiannon Greengrass, née Marie * Draco Malfoy * Malfoy family * Goyle family * Marie family * Greengrass Family |boggart= Astoria Greengrass (TMotM) dead |patronus= dragon |loyalty= *Inquisitorial Squad * Death Eaters * Dumbledore's Army}} Daphne Greengrass (Born 17 August), was the sister of Tori Greengrass and the daughter of two ex-death eaters, Galloran and Rhiannon. Early life Daphne lead a cushy life with children her age. However, she realized the truth of Death Eater life quite quickly, and realized her sister had a fascination with Muggles, and knew how her father would react if he discovered the truth about his daughters. First Year Daphne was sorted into Slytherin and shared a dorm, with four other girls whose clique she joined. Second Year Daphne relayed to her younger sister that she suspected Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin, and had temporarily joined the Duelling club. Also, she started dating Gregory Goyle. Third Year Daphne fetched her sister from her compartment on the train, and suffered the attack of the Dementors. Throughout the year, she was jealous of Cedric's brotherly relationship with Tori, and worried that he could hurt her if it became romantic. Daphne also shared the news of Lupin being a werewolf with Tori. 1994 Quidditch World Cup Daphne had a huge crush on Viktor Krum, despite her relationship with Gregory Goyle, and supported Bulgaria, encouraging her parents to as well. Daphne ran into the woods immediately when her parents and friends started the riot, unknowingly leaving Tori behind. She actually kissed Cedric, when she discovered her kept Tori safe when she didn't. Fourth Year This year, she helped Tori support Cedric Diggory, all of her friends hating Harry Potter, even giving Tori a Potter Stinks Badge, though Cedric told her not to wear it. Gregory Goyle took her to the Yule Ball, where she ran into Tori as she danced with Draco Malfoy. Daphne even wore a cheerleader outfit with Tori to support Cedric. When it was discovered he was dead, she let Tori hang out with her own friends. Summer of 1995 Daphne taught Tori how to fly her recently acquired broom, as she had made Chaser on the Slytherin team in 1993. She also told her mother to leave Tori to grieve. Fifth Year Not much is known about Daphne that year, except that she joined the Inquisitorial Squad with all of her friends, and nearly caught Tori when the DA was exposed by Marietta Edgecombe. Sixth Year Tori grew apart from her during her fourth year. Daphne argued with her about her friends, trying to protect her from the Death Eaters and all, causing to Tori to run off, into a duel with Greyback. She spilled the news of Tori being a blood traitor, and cried when Tori's body was discovered and sent to St. Mungo's. After Christmas holidays, Draco reccomended her for the Death Eaters, giving her until the end of the school, leaving her to struggle with her beliefs and being safe. Seventh Year After being encouraged by her sister, using all of her years of being a good girl, she distracted the Carrows and even Lord Voldemort to let the DA complete pranks. Daphne snuck back in a large group with her sister, and survived the Battle of Hogwarts. She was immediately accepted into the Auror office, a job she enjoyed, because she knew the Dark Wizard's styles, from living that life. Later life Daphne married Gregory Goyle, her long-term boyfriend, and she didn't have any children, although she treated her niece and nephew like her own. She remained in the Auror office, and remained quite close with her sister later in life. In the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, she was next to Tori and her husband and children in VIP Box 2, with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Personality Daphne was a shy, scared little girl, for most of her school years. She was ambitious, and had a clever, scheming mind, able to think ahead with distractions and such for pranks. However, she was not all bad, secretly believing that Muggles, muggle-borns, and Squibs weren't as bad as her parents taught her. She was very protective of her sister, and preferred her sister's life than happiness. However, by her seventh year, Daphne learned that Tori's happiness was more important than her safety. Daphne was also supposedly a flirt, being very pretty and picking up a solid boyfriend in her second year that she kept all the way through Hogwarts, eventually marrying. Appearance Daphne was described as being pretty, with long blonde hair she often curled, and blue eyes that were once greenish blue. She dressed quite simply, and to her advantage. Astoria Greengrass Tori affectionately called Daphne "Daffy" from a young age. They shared beliefs, and Daphne admired Tori, and wished often that she had her courage to tell their father the truth. She originally tried to keep Tori safe, but realized that Tori preferred her happiness over her life, to live rather than survived, and changed her course to even reveal her true self. Gregory Goyle Daphne started dating him for his image in her second year, but eventually fell in love with him for the soft side he exhibited. He even came to care for her, despite her constantly having seemingly accidents (actually diversions for the DA) making her seem clumsy. After the Second Wizarding War, after "Greg" served a year in Azkaban for fighting with the Death Eaters originally in the Battle of Hogwarts, Daphne comforted his constant nightmares about Azkaban, and they married, despite Daphne's status as an Auror. Draco Malfoy Daphne knew her sister had a crush on Draco, and was friends with him in Slytherin House, and a part of his and Pansy's gang. She constantly mentioned her sister, and the person her sister really was, leading to him returning Tori's feelings. Pansy Parkinson Pansy lead a gang that Daphne feared and joined. However, Daphne felt that her own sister was a better match for Draco than Pansy. Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Greengrass family Category:Malfoy family Category:Goyle family Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Inquisitorial Squad